In JP 2007-116840 A, there is disclosed an inverter-integrated motor in which a polyphase inverter module, which converts electric power of a DC power supply into AC power to supply the AC power to an AC motor, is mounted on a casing of the AC motor. This configuration reduces the size and weight of an apparatus including the motor and the inverter and reduces wiring loss.